


Королевские письма

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: The Cat Returns [2]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Почему первое знакомство барона фон Зиккингена с королем закончилось дуэлью? Только ли вмешательство барона в дела королевской семьи стало тому виной? Или же этих двоих и ранее связывала незримая нить, которую один из них стремился укрепить, а другой – наоборот, разорвать?





	Королевские письма

Закат позолотил крыши домов маленькой площади, на которую выходила Кошачья канцелярия. Деревянные двери игрушечного домика были закрыты – Барон опять где-то задерживался. Скорее всего, был занят налаживанием дипломатических отношений с миром людей. То есть, навещал очередную даму.  
  
Когда последние лучи дня упали на мраморную статую ворона, венчающую высокую колонну посередине площади, вступило в свои права волшебство этого места. Белый мрамор статуи, как обычно на закате, превратился в черные перья. Оживший ворон Тото расправил отливающие синевой крылья и спланировал с вершины колонны вниз – к своему приятелю, развалившемуся в кресле у входа в канцелярию. Тот лениво помахал ему лапой, почесал мохнатый белый бок и опять уткнулся в газету. Ворон сразу заметил, что кот-богатырь чем-то недоволен.  
  
\- Эй, Мута… Чего хмурый такой? Неужели Барон опять угостил тебя своим фирменным чаем? А хочешь, я тебе тутовых ягод принесу? – Тото знал, что лучший способ отвлечь приятеля от мрачных мыслей – это разозлить его. Мута терпеть не мог ни знаменитый чай Барона, непредсказуемо меняющий вкус при каждом заваривании, ни тутовые ягоды, которые обожал сам Тото.  
  
\- Летел бы ты со своими ягодами знаешь, куда… Как же вы все меня достали – и ты, и Барон, и этот мохнатый урод с сапфиром во лбу!  
  
Тото невольно покосился на почтовый ящик, укрепленный на вкопанном в землю столбе справа от двери. Мута перехватил его взгляд.  
  
\- Да, ты правильно понял! Вот, гляди! – и кот, приподнявшись в кресле, извлек из-под своего необъятного пушистого седалища большой конверт с лиловым оттиском королевской печати в форме рыбки. Конверт был аккуратно расклеен, и оттиск разделился на две половинки.  
  
\- Что, опять?! – Тото был в шоке. – Да когда же он поймет, что Барон его письма уже просто видеть не мо…  
  
\- Цыц, горгулья! Без тебя тошно… Эх, взять бы да и вырвать наш почтовый ящик с мясом! И закопать его где-нибудь. Желательно вместе с его величеством.  
  
\- Ты с ума сошел, Мута? Это же Кошачья канцелярия – официальное представительство королевства кошек в мире людей! Как же мы будем без почтового ящика?  
  
\- Ха-ха… Нет чтобы сказать: как же мы будем без его величества! А вот ты у нас и будешь вместо него!  
  
\- Вместо кошачьего короля?! – изумленно разинул клюв ворон.  
  
\- Вместо почтового ящика, дубина! Все равно целыми днями торчишь без дела на своем столбе… А что, очень удобно! Почтальоны будут тебе письма и газеты прямо в клюв совать!  
  
Тото нахохлился и слегка отвернулся от приятеля.  
  
\- Эй, горгулья, ты что – обиделся? – с притворной небрежностью спросил Мута.  
  
\- Нет… Я жду.  
  
\- Чего? Извинений, что ли? Обойдешься…  
  
\- Я жду, когда ты наконец перестанешь ломаться, как молоденькая кошечка, и зачитаешь мне письмо.  
  
\- Ах ты, старый яойщик… Я смотрю, ты уже подсел на эти письма!  
  
\- Ой, можно подумать, тебе самому не интересно, что там...  
  
\- Ладно, щас глянем… Но чтоб Барону – ни гу-гу! Понял?  
  
\- Как будто в первый раз… А печать я потом восстановлю. Соком тутовых ягод.  
  
Мута вытащил из конверта письмо и развернул. Тото подошел поближе.  
  
\- «Его величество Неко-сама, король из королей, правитель Кошачьей страны, шлет свой высочайший привет главе Кошачьей канцелярии барону Гумберту фон Зиккингену…»  
  
Тото в нетерпении закатил глаза:

\- Это можно было и пропустить…  
  
\- Кхм… Ну да. Тогда вот: «Как ты смеешь заставлять меня ждать? Приказываю тебе явиться ко мне во дворец как можно скорее! Нет, не приказываю – прошу… Пойми, я очень хочу наконец тебя увидеть!»  
  
Тото захихикал, прикрыв клюв крылом. Мута ухмыльнулся и продолжил читать:  
  
\- «На днях я заказал твой портрет придворному художнику. Когда этот беспородный негодяй закончил работу, оказалось, что он изобразил тебя… серым! Тебя, роскошного золотистого красавца – серым! И как только мое сердце выдержало такое зрелище! Разумеется, этого подлеца тут же сбросили с башни. Когда его волокли на казнь, он все орал про какой-то гризайль…»  
  
\- Барон идет! – тревожно каркнул Тото, уловив далекий звук шагов по брусчатке. Мута поспешно сложил письмо, сунул его в конверт и спрятал туда, откуда извлек его до этого.  
  
Когда в проеме входной арки показалась стройная фигура Гумберта фон Зиккингена, на площади стояла тишина. Мута, развалясь в кресле у двери, просматривал газету. Тото лениво клевал тутовые ягоды, рассыпанные по крыше.  
  
Барон прошагал через площадь, поздоровался с обоими друзьями и толкнул дверь лапой, затянутой в белую перчатку. На почтовый ящик он даже не глянул. Когда рыжий хвост Барона скрылся в темном проеме входа, Мута облегченно выдохнул.  
  
В домике зажегся свет, зазвенела посуда, и через некоторое время глава канцелярии вышел на крыльцо с чайной парой на серебряном подносе. Мута напрягся. Так и есть! Барон приглашал его отведать того-самого-чаю. Деваться было некуда. Мута мужественно отпил глоток и был приятно удивлен: на сей раз у чая был вкус кошачьей мяты…  
  
А Барон, как бы между прочим, тихо спросил, почти промурлыкал:  
  
\- Ну и что король пишет сегодня?  
  
Белый кот поперхнулся чаем и чуть не выронил чашку. Наверху раздалось хриплое карканье: кажется, Тото подслушивал и тоже подавился – тутовой ягодой.  
  
Овладев собой, Мута пробормотал:  
  
\- Зачитать вслух?  
  
\- Не стоит, – мягко ответил Барон. – Предпочту выслушать краткое изложение.  
  
\- Если кратко, то он зовет тебя к себе.  
  
\- Чтобы насладиться твоим обществом… – елейно раздалось с крыши. Тото не упустил случая подтрунить над главой канцелярии.  
  
\- Значит, его величество мечтает о личном знакомстве? – задумчиво протянул Барон, и его зеленые глаза нехорошо сощурились. – Что ж, я исполню его желание при первом же удобном случае. Но боюсь, ему это не понравится…  
  
  
2017  



End file.
